Remember Me Cece?
by WhiteFlag01
Summary: We all have seen the last episode of 'Shake It Up' & it was amazing, but I didn't really like how it didn't have a lot of things in that episdoe. So I am just making this, but my way. (Although, there are still some parts that were still in the episode) I just added more. I want to know if you know what episodes the flashbacks are from. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! :) Its me Sofia. Now I the last episode for 'Shake It Up' was really good :) I liked it, but what I didn't like, was that they didn't really put so much things there, and to be honest...to me it didn't feel like the last episode. So I was thinking of making a story about that, but with extra more things in there.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gunther and Logan will be in there.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: When there are flashbacks, they will be in BOLD black letters. :) Just letting you know.**

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

Rocky and I were at the 'Shake It Up, Chicago' studio. And I was just getting stuff there that I need for my house. Now you will ask why? Well cause my mom is working and I need to take care of Flynn...so I'm just preparing myself.

I got my bag out and put some food in there.

Then Rocky comes to me with a confused look.

"Cece what are you doing?" Rocky asked.

I looked at her. "Getting stuff that I need for my house." I say and continued to get stuff.

"Let me guess." Rocky says. I then turned to her. "Your mom is going out there working tonight, and your work is to take care of Flynn."

I nodded. "And the shopping." I say.

Then I remembered something. "Oh! The milk!" I say and open this little door under the storage.

Then I put it in my bag, but then Gary and Ty came.

"Cece, quit stealing food from here." Gary says.

"Just let her. She's getting all her shopping done." Ty says.

"Oh Ty, you know really well." I say and continued to get more stuff.

"Cece stop that! This isn't a charity. But you know what else is a charity...charity." Gary says.

We all looked at him confused, as well with Tinka. She was behind us, sitting down in a chair.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Rocky asked.

"Well-" Ty was going to speak but he got interrupted by Gary.

"'Shake It Up, Chicago' is hosting a fashion walk this week. So all you girls are going to to put on a lovely dress and participate on this." Gary says.

Ty just had a mad look.

"Oooo." Rocky and I both say.

We both jumped of excitement.

"Uhhh excuse me." Tinka says.

We all looked at her.

"I will not participate on this, if I get to choose my own dress and design it." Tinka suggested.

"Not gonna happen." Gary tells her.

"Oh what the heck, you talked me into it." Tinka says happily.

Rocky and I both looked at her with a serious look.

**~At Cece's Apartment~ (Still Cece's POV):**

Now Rocky and I were at my apartment, trying on these amazing looking dresses.

"And walking in the floor is, Rocky Blue! Looking fabulous as always and showing off those lovely looking legsssss." I say.

Rocky then turned and then I walked forward with the dress.

"And walking in the floor now, is Cece Jones! And with that lovely hair and dress, that all of you were wishing you were her." Rocky says.

We both got together and hugged.

"Ahhhh!" We both screamed.

"These dresses are amazing." I say.

"I know." Rocky agrees.

"But you know what else gets better with these dresses." I say.

We both ran forward. "Shoes!" We say and get them.

"Wow." I say.

"I think I might be in love." Rocky says.

Rocky then put on her shoes.

Then I got out my shoes.

"Woah?" Rocky says.

"What?" I asked.

"The do know that you have to walk on them, and not just stand there like a tree. Right?" Rocky says.

"Rocky, I'll be fine." I say and put on these shoes. "See." I say.

Then I felt myself leaning forward.

But then Rocky caught me.

"Cece, I think you can't walk in these shoes." She says.

"I so can." I say.

"Oh really? Remember that time when we put on these type of shoes." She says.

I looked up and tried to remember.

**[Flashback]**

**~At Cece's Room~**

**The both took of their towels on them and on their hair as well.**

**They both then took a look at each other.**

**"Wow Cece! You look amazing." Rocky tells her.**

**Cece gasped. "Oh my gosh Rocky! You too!" She tells her happily.**

**They sat down and put on some shoes.**

**Rocky stood up and looked at Cece as she stood up as well.**

**"Cece? Are you sure you can walk in those shoes?" She asked her.**

**"Yeah I can Rocky. Watch." Cece says.**

**Ceec began to walk forward but then fell on the floor, not even halfway during the walk off.**

**"Yeah...you sure can." Rocky says.**

**[End of Flashback]**

Then I came back to reality.

"Oh Rocky, that was like...two years ago." I say.

"Okay then." Rocky says and put me straight back up and letted go of me.

I then felt myself falling backwards.

"Okay, going back, going back!" I yelled out.

"Oh my gosh." Rocky says and immediately caught me...again!

**Dina's POV: (At Crusty's)**

I walked in at Crusty's to go see my Deucie.

Oh Deuce, we've been together for a year and five months now. Wow! I can't believe that we actually lasted this long...well except for that one time when we broke up cause he wanted to see a new person...but then we got together.

I walked in and went to the counter and saw him there as always. But his back was facing me.

"Hey Deuce." I say happily.

He didn't turn back.

"Hey Deucie." I say again happily.

And once again, he didn't turn back.

"DEUCE!" I say loudly and annoyed.

He finally turned to me.

"Oh, were you talking to me?" He asked.

"Well yeah. That's why I say Deuce, Deucie, DEUCE!" I tell him.

Then we both see Ty come but we didn't really pay attention to him.

"Oh, well you probably didn't see my name tag." He says.

Ty came and sat next to me.

Ty and I both had confused looks when Deuce said that.

"My name is no longer Deuce.." Deuce says.

"Then what is it now?" Ty asked.

"I am now going to my corresponding name. Martin Martinez." Deuce says and raises his hands, and opens them wide.

"Why?" Ty asked.

"Yeah? What's wrong with Deuce?" I asked.

"Well...I took a look at myself and was trying to figure out what was holding me back." He says.

Ty and I were just quit and waited for him to finish.

"So I decided to change my name." He says excited. "It was my name that was holding me back!" He says.

"Really?" I say. "You took a hard look of yourself and the only thing that you decided to change was your name?" I say.

"Now...you more like a fool." Ty says and leaves.

Deuce looked at him hurt.

Ohhhh boy...

**Rocky's POV: (At the fashion/charity show)**

Cece and I already had our dress all put on, and now we were just waiting on Tinka.

"Tinka!" I say.

"Hurry up!" Cece says.

"No!" Tinka says from behind the dresses.

"C'mon...it can't be that bad." I say.

She then appeared and got out of her hiding spot.

"Ewww." Tinka says as she walks out.

Cece and I both looked at her in amazed.

"Wowwww." I say.

"Tinka you look great, I don't know why you're wining." Cece says.

"Please? White on white? I seen rice with more style." She says.

"You know what else isn't a good style. This dress. Its itching me so bad, and its bothering me." I say and move my dress, to make myself comfortable.

"You look like a tree." Tinka says.

Cece and I both looked at her.

"See, your height does work on something." She tells me.

I gave her a mad look.

"Ummm...Rocky." Cece says.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you're wearing the dress backwards...and upside down." Cece tells me.

I see Cece and Tinka turning their heads a little, to take a good look at my dress.

"Great..so the person's name isn't Dry Clean only." I say and go change.

**Tinka's POV**

"I'm so mad." I say.

"Why?" Cece asked.

"Because of this dress. I even liked Rocky's dress. And she was wearing it wrong." I say.

"Well it ins't that bad." Cece tells me.

Then I see Cece pull out a lipstick.

I grab it as soon as I saw it.

"Hey!" Cece says.

"Pink lip stick..." I say to myself.

I then marked it on my dress.

"Me like." I say and continued.

Then Rocky comes all fixed up.

"Better." Cece tells her.

"Tinka what are you doing?" Rocky asked me.

"Designing my dress." I say.

Then Cece almost fell.

Rocky turned to her worried.

"Cece are you sure you can walk in those shoes." She asked her.

"Yes I can Rocky." Cece says and holds herself on the table.

"Hey. If Cece falls, is it okay to say timberrrrrr. Cause you know, she's tall and also looks like a tree." I say and began to laugh.

"Hahaha. Not funny." Cece says.

"Okay ladies. The fashion show is about to start." This lady tells us.

"Perfect. I just need on final touch." I say.

We all then walked out.

**Ty's POV: (At the fashion/charity show)**

I was sitting in the crowd, and watching all the girls passing by.

And I see Rocky.

She has really grown...I remember all these memories I had with her as she was growing up...and boy...she did grow a lot.

Then came out Cece...and she was kind of tripping a little. But oh well. She also has grown. I can't believe Cece has really made it this far. I'm so proud of them.

And finally...Tinka came out. Wow she looks lovely...I can't believe I'ma say this but...I think I'm falling for. I mean she has a crush on me, but she doesn't want to admit it. And I really enjoyed that date we had...we never got to go on the second date though...

Then Gary called all of them out.

They all walked together.

The three of them. Cece, Rocky, and Tinka...they all grown up and look amazing.

I'm surprised on how close the three of them got.

Tinka stepped in forward and then walked back.

Then came Rocky and went back as well.

Then came Cece. "I did it! I did it!" I can hear her tell Rocky and Rocky just smiled.

I smiled to that.

As Cece was walking forward she tripped once again and just literally fell of the stage.

I got up my seat and checked if she was okay, as well with the crowd.

I heard a gasp, and then silence came to the stage.

"Cece!" I heard Rocky yell out, which made me look up at them.

All the models were running here to see if she was okay.

"Model down! Model down!" Tinka says and tells the people.

I just gave her blanked look.

**Rocky's POV: (At the hospital)**

We were all waiting there, in the guest room.

I just can't believe this happen! I told her to trade me shoes, but no she didn't want to. I always knew that Cece wasn't really that good on walking with high shoes. I've been warning her...but noo she wouldn't listen...I'm so scared right now. This trip of hers..led her to the hospital. And we haven't heard nothing about her. I was seriously panicking.

This reminds me the time when I went to the hospital because I stepped on glass...

**[Flashback]**

**"Owww!" Rocky says.**

**Cece, Deuce, and Tinka got up quickly as they heard that.**

**"Rocky are you okay?" Cece asked.**

**"I think I stepped on glass." She says.**

**Ty was rubbing her back.**

**Cece took a look at her foot.**

**"Oh now guys..this looks bad." Cece says. "Mom!" She yells out and runs in the wooden house.**

**(At the hospital)**

**"Its all my fault." Cece says.**

**Deuce and Ty turned to her.**

**"Because I dared her to jump to the river...she's now at a coma." She says.**

**"Cece relax. Okay she'll be fine." Ty tells her.**

**"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's okay." Deuce reassures her.**

**"Now were going to walk in...and you better not over react on her foot." Ty tells Cece.**

**"Why?" Cece asked.**

**Because. We want to make her feel better. And to make her feel like nothing is wrong." Ty says.**

**"Okay then." Cece says.**

**"And if you do over react." Deuce says.**

**"We're pulling you out of there." Ty finished the sentence.**

**"Right." Cece agrees.**

**The three of them walked in.**

**"Oh my gosh! Your foo-" Cece yells out and Ty and Deuce both covered her mouth and went out of the room.**

**Rocky just had a worried look.**

**[End of Flashback]**

But then I got better. And that should happen to Cece as well...right.

I got so tired of waiting that I just got up.

"How long does take to hear some news." I say.

Ty, Tinka, Deuce and Dina looked up at me.

And they were just quit.

"She is going to good and be better. Right?" I say to them.

They were all quit. Ty looked away, and Tinka looked down, and Dina just stayed quit.

"Hey, you know what they say. No news,means good news." Deuce says.

"That's it." I say and walked to the nurse that calls people.

"Hey there, can you give me some information of Cece." I asked.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"I am her friend. Rocky." I said more relaxed.

"Sorry, but I can only give information to family members." She tells me.

"Don't you dare and tell me that we ain't family. Cece and I are family members, we're like sisters. We've been together in put down moments, up, and even side ways.

So stay there all high and mighty and tell me that we're not family, cause Cece and I are...Family." I say

"Okay fine...you're family." She says.

"Good...now tell me about Cece." I say.

"I have no information." She tells me.

"Ahhh!" I say and turned back.

"Calling Martin Martinez...Martin Martinez. Please check your car...your lights are on." She calls out.

"Are you kidding me? You had yourself paged." Dina says.

"Who's Martin Martinez?" I asked them.

"This fool over here." Ty says.

And Deuce was just sitting there all proud.

Tinka just had a disgusted look.

Then we see Flynn run to us.

"Rocky! Mom wants to see you." He says.

I quickly walked inside.

"Is she going okay Flynn?" Ty asked.

Flynn just stood quit.

Which made them just stay quit and with questions.

I was walking in and finally saw Cece's mom.

"Hey Rocky." She tells me.

"Hey." I say.

And we hugged.

"Where's Cece?" I asked.

"She's fine." She tells me.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." I say.

"Yeah, but there's just one thing you should know." She tells me.

But before I can answer her, I saw Cece in a coma.

"Cece! I'm glad you're okay, I have no idea what I would of done without you." I say.

"Awww how sweet...but just one question...who are you?" She says.

I stood there shocked and looked at Cece's mom.

She just came to me and put her hand on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rocky's POV:**

I can't believe this...I just can't. I was very speechless on what Cece just asked me. I could see Cece's mom talking to me and trying to calm me down, but I was totally spaced out and was just in my zone.

"Rocky!" I can finally hear Georgia scream out at me.

But I was still in my zone.

"Rocky!" I hear once again.

I tried to pay attention to her, but I just couldn't. Cece doesn't remember me...we've been through so much together. She has to remember me! There's no way that she's going to forget all those good and fun memories we both had in the past two years...

**~Flashback~**

**(At the Shake it studio)**

**"Okay people. Today there something special going to happen." Gary tells us.**

**"Let me guess, you got new boots." Cece tells Gary.**

**"Yes I did." Gary says and points at them.**

**As we were going to walk away, he stopped us once again.**

**"And..we're getting a celebrity coming." He says.**

**We all stayed quiet and waited for him to finish.**

**"Justin Star is coming." He says.**

**"JUSTIN STAR!" I scream out.**

**Everyone looked at me.**

**"Basically..don't do what Rocky did when you meet him." Gary says and leaves.**

**"I can't believe I'ma meet JUSTIN STAR!" I say.**

**"You're not going to meet anyone if you continue that." Gary says as he walked by us.**

**(At the Olive Pit)**

**"Rocky can speak with you." Cece says and grabs my hair.**

**"Ow hair, ow hair, ow HAIR!" I say angrily to her. "What's wrong?"**

**"I don't think we can pay for this food." Cece tells me.**

**"Of course we can...we have debit cards." I say and get close to her, and put my card in front of her face.**

**"Yeah...but our bank person...just called and said we don't have any money no more." She says.**

**"Oh no..."**

**(At the table, Still at the Olive Pit)**

**"But I am vegetarian..." I tell Cece.**

**"Yeah and..." She says.**

**"Why can't you eat this." I tell her angrily.**

**"Because, I climbed up the dumpster. Now eat up woman!" Cece tells me and the plate finally arrives.**

**Cece and I both had wide eyes.**

**"You should start eating it...before it eats you." Cece says.**

**I turned to her sad. "Tell my mom and dad that I love them." I say and began to eat it slowly.**

**(At Cece's Apartment)**

**"I got a date!" I tell her.**

**"So do I!" Cece tells me.**

**"Ahhhhhhh!" We both screamed out."**

**"We got a date, we got a date." We both said and began to dance.**

**(At the shake it up studio)**

**"Hey Rocky, I was just wondering if you like my dress form Alice and Wonderland." Cece tells me.**

**But I wasn't paying attention because I was texting Logan.**

**"Now I am wondering, why my best friend isn't listening to me." Cece says angrily.**

**"Oh hey Cece...I was just speed texting...my dad." I tell her.**

**"Really...last time I remembered, your dad too like thirty minuted to just text 'What?'" Cece tells me.**

**I just stared at her.**

**"Save it Rocky. You're texting no one other than my enemy. Loagn" She says disgusted.  
**

**"Hey he's not evil. But if he was, his power would probably be melting you with his dreamy eyes." I say in a sweet tone.**

**"Turkey club." Cece says.**

**"What?" I looked at her confused.**

**"Oh, I'm just telling you what I ate, before it comes out." Cece says and leaves.  
**

**~End of Flashbacks~**

No, no, no...she can't forget all those memories. I know she will. I know Cece won't!...Right?

"Rocky!" Ty yells out now and snapped back to reality.

"What.." I say a little confused.

"Are you okay?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah...I am." I say and tried to stay calm.

"What did the doctor say?" Tinka asks me.

Then all of a sudden...my eyes got watery.

"Rocky..." Ty says and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Rocky is everything alright?"

I nodded my head saying no. And began to release tears. "Everything is not okay." I say and ran away from there.

"Rocky!" Ty says and runs after me...

**Deuce's POV**

I hope Rocky is okay. Cause I mean, I've been her friend...and I have never seen her cry...well except for that time when she was going to New York..

**~Flashback~**

**"Okay guys...now I'm leaving...I am opening the limousine door." Rocky says.**

**"And we'll be here to support you." I tell her.**

**She just nodded as the tears began to run down, and she went in.**

**We began to wave bye at her.**

**"Guys hide me, Rocky can't see me crying." Cece says and goes behind Flynn, but still waving bye.**

**"Yeah me either." Ty says and does the same thing as what Cece did.**

**"You guys..." I say and go behind them as well.**

**"You think I won't cry?" Flynn says. "I still miss some of my bugurs." He says.**

**Then the limousine left.**

**We all got up and gave each other hugs.**

**~End of Flashback~**

Seeing her cry, did make my heart hurt. Well because...I guess you can say that I had a little crush on her. But it still hurts now, cause she is one my bestfriends.

"So guys." Georgia says.

We all turned to her.

"Cece has amnesia" Georgia tells us.

We all got wide eyes.

"What do you mean she got amnesia?" Tinka says. "Did that fall really hit her head hard.

Georgia and Flynn both nodded.

"She's going to be alright...isn't she?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the doctor said that we have to wait and not bother as much. And her memories will go back." She tells us.

We all nodded.

"What I am worried about...is on how Rocky will do." She tells us.

We all stayed quiet.

**Rocky's POV**

I ran so much, that I was outside the hospital.

"This can't be happening." I tell myself and was still crying.

"Rocky!" Ty says and reaches after me and pulls me in for a hug.

And I began to cry even more.

"Rocky, please don't cry." Ty tells me.

"Why shouldn't I cry." I tell him, and he just looks at me. "Cece doesn't remember me Ty. What if she doesn't remember me at all...who's going to be my best friend/sister..." I tell him.

Ty got wide eyes. "Cece got amnesia." Ty asked me shocked.

"Yes.." I say

"Rocky, I'm sure she's going to remember." Ty tells me.

I looked up at him.

"She's a strong girl. There is no way that she won't remember all those times you two had. Cause I'm pretty sure she will. Cece and you are the best friends that anybody else has seen in Chicago. You two are hard to separate. And not just that, you tow have been best friends since you were little girls. You told me that you two met in ballad practice. I remember when you came back during that practice...you couldn't stop talking about Cece, cause of how awesome she was with you. Then I met her...and she then became a little sister to me. You two are really important to me." Ty says. "Now stop crying." Ty tells me and wipes my tears away.

I smiled a little. "Thank you Ty." I tell him and hugged him.

He hugged me back as well.

"I know we're siblings and don't really take care of each other. But when something is wrong...I know you will always be there." I tell him.

Ty can be a pain in the ass...but when it comes to family...he sure is the right person to go to when I have problems...I honestly couldn't ask for a better brother...

**~Flashback~**

**(At school, on the hallways)**

**'Goooodmorning Chicago." Ty says and appears in the t.v from the school.**

**We all stared up.**

**"A big shout out to my little sister and her best friend Cece. They both have made it to Shake It Up, Chicago." Ty says.**

**Cece and I both smiled.**

**"How much did you pay him to say that." Cece asked me.**

**"About fifteen bucks." I say.**

**(At the shake it up studio)**

**"And you're going in deep sleeping." Ty tells me and starts singing the lullaby song.**

**I then woke up. "Ty what are you doing?" I asked.**

**"What?" He says.**

**"Your my brother, you're suppose to support me, not put me to sleep." I say angrily.**

**(At their apartment)**

**"Hey Tyyy." I say and come out of the kitchen. "I made you your favorite food." I say.**

**"Awww you did." He says and looks at me and then gets a serious look. "Okay what do you want?" He says.**

**"What? Nothing. Can I just be nice to you, cause you're my big boo bro." I say and playfully punch his arm.**

**Then I stopped. "Okay here's the deal.**

**(Still at the their apartment)**

**"Can't you imagine us together on Shake it up? The siblings dancing there together?" I tell him.**

**"I rather imagine my swim model prom. At least that won't give me nightmares." Ty says.**

**I got up and was about to give up. "C'mon Ty please. I am your sister and I don't really ask you anything. You just need to be Tinka's partner and get to be there and that's it. Pleaseee." I begged.**

**"Okay fine...but if I see one sequins...I'm outta there." He says.**

**"Yay, thank you. I don't what I would of done if you said no." I say.**

**~End of Flashbacks~**

Ty and I both went apart.

"Rocky." Deuce says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Georgia took Cece back home." Deuce tells me.

"Okay. I'ma go and see her okay Ty." I tell him.

"Go ahead Rocky." Ty says with a smile.

I smiled and ran back to our apartment.

**Ty's POV**

Deuce and I were the only ones outside and it was just awkward and quiet...

"Sooo..." I say.

Deuce then just looks at me.

"Where's Tinka?" I asked

"Since when did you care?" He asked me.

"I was just wondering.." I say and got quiet again.

It was silence type of day.

"I'ma go." I say.

"Yeah me to." He says and we leave.

**Cece's POV**

"And this is where you live." Georgia tells me...

I guess I can call her mom, cause she sure treats me like I was her daughter.

My mom and that Flynn kid went back to the kitchen and were just looking at me.

I got a mirror and looked at myself. "I and Cece Jones...I am Cece Jones...maybe I am french. Bounjar I am Cecelia Jones." I say to myself. "Yeah that sounds right." I say and put the mirror down.

"No...you're Cece Jones, as am american. And I am your little brother Flynn." He tells me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and you liked buying me a lot of my favorite stuff, and you took me to a lot of my favorite places and you usually payed me twenty bucks once a week. Oh the joy you get each time you see a smile in my face." He says.

"Flynn." My mom yells out.

"Fine. You're my sister...and I hope you get well soon." He tells me.

"Thank you." I say and smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey." I hear this girl say and came in through the window.

I stood up scared. "Mom! The girl from the hospital is breaking in the house." I say and was about to run.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." The girl and my mom say.

"I am Rocky, and usually come through there a lot." She says. "Sp you'll get use to it."

"I hope I will." I tell her.

**Rocky's POV**

"How is she?" I asked Georgia.

"Well...she's getting there you know. She's already calling me mom." She tells me.

"Oh thank god, so that means I can boost up her memories." I say and was going to go to Cece but Georgia stopped me.

"No Cece...let her get it naturally okay." She says.

I nodded. "Fine, if I am going to say something from the past, I'll just bite my tongue." I tell her.

"Okay good." She says.

Then we heard the door open and Tinka came in.

"Hello hello there." She says.

Cece gave her a blanked look.

"I came here to give Cece a big hat to cover her scar that she has...if not, then maybe those ugly bangs that you has." Tinka says as rude as always and puts the hat in the table.

Then Cece gets up.

"Wait a minute. I remember that voice." She says.

We all looked at her.

"That's Tinka...Tinka Hessenheffer." Cece yells out.

"Wait you remember her?" I asked and smiled.

"Of course. How I can forget my BFF." Cece says and hugs Tinka, and Tinka just had a disgusted look.

"What?...She is not your BFF! I'm your" I then got interrupted.

"Rocky!" Georgia yells out.

I sighed and bit my tongue. "Owwww..."

I was just looking at Cece hugging Tinka.

This seriously can't be happening...


	3. Chapter 3

**Rocky's POV:**

Are my ears deceiving me?! Did Cece really just her...BFF? This can't be happening...No! Just NO! Cece and Tinka are not best friends...Cece and I are BEST FRIENDS. Not Tinka and her. No, I seriously need to tell her something...but Georgia won't let me! I just need to fresh up her memories. That's all I need to do! I know its not going to affect her this bad, cause Ty is right! Cece is a strong girl, and I just need to boost up her memories, and I bet they'll ALL be back...but I can't...maybe later on when I have a chance and when Georgia isn't around...

"Umm...yeah Cece...she is your BFF." Georgia tells her.

I turned around to see Georgia with a mad look.

"I'm sorry Rocky...we need too follow on what the doctor told us." She says.

I turned around to face Cece and Tinka, and Cece was still hugging Tinka. And Tinka just had a disgusted look.

"See!" I say and turn to Georgia. "You see Tinka's face, she doesn't even agree to this." I say angrily.

"I know Rocky. But you have to know that it's the doctor's order." Georgia tells me.

"Ahhhh! Fine!" I say angrily and leave the apartment.

**Tinka's POV:**

I saw Rocky talking to Georgia while I was being hugged by...CECE. Yup, that's right. You all heard right, Cece Jones is hugging me...and all those memories we had together./..they sure weren't good...

**[Flashbacks]**

**~At School~**

**Tinka comes walking on the hallways to go see Rocky and Cece.**

**"Well hello Ms. should of got held back." Tinka tells Cece.**

**~Still at School~**

**"Its nice knowing that your little brain cells are working." Tinka tells Cece.**

**"Thanks." Cece says happily, but then notice what Tinka told her. " Heyyyyy."**

**~At Crusty's~**

**"Tomorrow will be the day that I will look like...Cece." Tinka says in a disgusted tone.**

**Cece just looked at Tinka with a serious tone.**

**~At the 'Shake It Up' studio~**

**"Ohh Rocky, I don't knopw what we're doing, but we better keep it going." Cece tells Rocky happily.**

**Then Tinka and Gunther come.**

**"Ahh, I don't know what you are doing to stay here, but I wish you'll stop it!" Tinka tells Cece.**

**~At the mall~**

**Cece was dressed as zit.**

**The Tinka arrives and takes a good look at her.**

**"Hmmm...you can't just stop looking ridiculous now can't you." Tinka tells her.**

**~At the 'Shake It Up' studio~**

**"Now Cece, don't waste your voice too much. Okay, now save that for tonight's performance." Rocky tells Cece.**

**"You're right. Starting today, I will not talk at all." Cece says.**

**"Hmm, apparently you're not the only ones dreams has come true." Tinka tells her.**

**[End of flashback]**

Well, I need to play along, in order for her memories to come back.

"Okay bestie." I say. "I will be back okay."

"Okay then,." Cece says happily.

"Cece, dinner is ready." Georgia tells her.

And with that I left.

I was walking at Crusty's and I saw everyone there.

Then I see Rocky coming to me...in a mad way...oh nooo...

"Tinka, how can you let that happen!?" She yells out at me.

"Rocky calm down." Ty says and tries to get a hold of her.

"No I won't! Cece is my best friend and not this she devils." Rocky tells me.

"Rocky calm the fuck down!" Ty yells out at her.

We all had shocked looks and just looking at Ty.

"Tinka is not a she devil! You heard what the doctor told us, so we need to be following those orders. So now calm down." Ty says in a more relax tone.

Then I see Rocky calmed down.

"Rocky look." I finally speak up.

"I would have told her the truth. But Ty is right. I remembered what the doctor told us, so I was following his orders. I don't really want to push her a lot, cause that's a big risk that I'm willing to take." I tell her.

Then I see Rocky smile a little.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You care about Cece...don't you?" She asked.

"Well a little. Ever since Gunther left, I turned a little more open and soft...to the point where I am not rude to all you." I say.

Rocky was just smiling and looking at me.

"Well...I care about you two." I say.

"Awww." Rocky says and hugs me and I hugged her back as well.

Wow...I really did become soft on them. Cause if Gunther were still here, I know i would of never gotten any hugs from Cece and Rocky...Rocky and I go wayy back.

**[Flashback]**

**~At school~**

**"Hah, they don't have the right pants for you...that's funny stretch." Tinka tells Rocky.**

**Rocky just had a serious look.**

**~At a slumber party~**

**"Well then, looks like he went through a Rocky rode." Tinka tells Rocky.**

**Rocky then gets up.**

**"That's it." Rocky says and gets something sharp to explode her plastic bed.**

**Tinka just had a sad look.**

**~Still at the slumber party~**

**"Are you sure that's how goes." Rocky tells Tinka, while she was putting oil on her face.**

**"Yeah, I'm sure it is. Along as I don't forget the...uh-oh." Tinka says.**

**"Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh?" Rocky asked.**

**"I kind of forgot to put this there, and now its going to be stuck on your face for a while." Tinka tells her.**

**"What? How long?" Rocky asked.**

**"Longer than Brian sending you that text." Tinka tells her and leaves to her bed.**

**~At the charity/fashion walk~**

**"WOW, you look like a tree." Tinka tells Rocky.**

**Rocky just had mad look.**

**[End of flashback]**

"You and Cece...have really became a big part of my life now." I tell Rocky.

We were still hugging and I can see Ty just smiling at us.

Then we all heard a familiar voice.

"Hello baybeeeee!" Gunther yells out. "Tinka! Are my eyes deceiving me?! You're hugging Rocky?" Gunther says in a shocked tone.

Rocky and I broke apart and turned to see him.

"Gunther?!" We all say shockingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gunther's POV**

What is going on here?! I'm just seeing Rocky and my twin sister Tinka hug..yes hugging! Why would they be hugging. I thought they were enemies, I thought they didn't like each other, I thought...well what ever I thought about them two...guess it was wrong. Or maybe I've been gone to much that...a lot of things changed.

I was just frozen on what I saw. But everyone else were just looking at me. I looked at Tinka, and she had a shocked look. Just looking at me as well.

"Tinka.." I finally say.

"Gunther...you never told me you were going to come." She says.

"Well I want it to be a surprise...but I guess you also had a big surprise for me here." I say.

"What do you mean?" Tinka asks me.

"I just saw you and Rocky hugging." I say a little angry.

"Why are you getting angry sparkly boy?" Ty asked.

"Shut up Ty!" I say in an angry tone.

They all got shocked looks again.

I went and grabbed Tinka by the arm and was pulling her away from them.

"Oww Gunther." Tinka says as she's trying to pull away from me.

Then I see Ty getting Tinka's other arm and was pulling her towards him.

"Let go of her Ty." I tell him.

"No you let go of her." Ty replies back to me.

"You're hurting her." I say.

"No you're hurting her!" Ty yells out a little angry.

"Stop it!" Tinka screams out. We both were just looking at her. "You both are hurting me."

Then I see Cece come.

"O...MY...GOSH!" She says and runs to Tinka and pulls her away from me and Ty and hugs her...okay what's going on!? First I see Rocky and Tinka hug...now CECE and TINKA?!

I got a more shocked look and was just looking at Tinka.

"Whats up Cece?" Tinka asked confused as if she was wondering why Cece was hugging her.

"Two cute boys are fighting for you. I knew a lot of boys want you." Cece says.

We all got disgusted looks.

"That other blonde guy is my twin." She says.

Cece then looks at me weird.

"And me and Ty are just...umm friends." She says.

I saw Ty's look get a little sad. "Yeah...just friends." Ty said.

Then I got Tinka again. "Tinka whats happening here?!" I asked her.

"Listen Gunther...Cece and Rocky are friends of mine now." She says.

I gasped. "They are?"

"Yes, ever since you left...I became more open and soft...and I have a crush on TY. We both became closer now." Tinka says.

"But you just said there, that you and Ty are just friends." I say.

"Well of course I'm going to say that. I'm not going to say that I have a crush on him." She says.

I looked behind her and I saw Ty and Rocky sneaking there listening. I saw Ty smile and left, and so did Rocky...well then...now he knows, but I

'm not going to tell Tinka.

"So anything changed about us." I say.

She just had a confused look.

"The Hessenheffers!" I say and posed.

She was just still and was quiet.

"Remember that, we were both hard to separate from each other." I say and put my hands on her shoulders.

**[Flashbacks]**

**Gunther and Tinka were walking through the hallways.**

**"Hello people, I am Gunther." Gunther says.**

**"And I am Tinka." Tinka says.**

**"And we are...the HESSENHEFFERS!" They both say.**

**"We know who you are. You've exchanged here since second grade." Cece says.**

**"Hah, and when can we exchange you back." Rocky says.**

**Cece and Rocky were at her apartment, with Flynn looking for a baby sitter.**

**"Who's going to take care of me?" Flynn asked.**

**"Oh don't worry." Rocky says.**

**"Yeah, we found you the best baby sitters from Chicago." Cece says and opens the door.**

**"I am Tinka." Tinka says.**

**"And I am Gunther, and we're here to sit you baby." Gunther says.**

**They both then walk in.**

**Gunther and Tinka were at the Shake It Up, Studio talking because they weren't picked to dance together.**

**"But I don't want you to dance with Cece." Tinka says.**

**"Sorry twin, but I got chosen with her." Gunther tells her.**

**"But we are Gunther and Tinka, the Hessenheffers. Without you, I am a Hessen, and you're a Heffers." Tinka says sadly.**

**Gunther and Tinka with their bags at the Shake It Up, Studio.**

**"Gunther but I don't want you to go." Tinka tells Gunther and tries to stop him.**

**"Sorry sister, but I have to." Gunther says.**

**"You will always be in my heart." Then Tinka gets her little puppet out. "And in mines to." She says and gets the heart out, and puts it on Gunther's shoulder.**

**Gunther and Tinka at school.**

**"Listen G. Its okay that you are a cool dude, but it doesn't mean you have to be a rude dude." Tinka tells Gunther a little angry.**

**"Chillax bro." Gunther tells Tinka and hits her in the shoulder playfully.**

**"I am not your bro, I am your sis." Tinka says.**

**"But, G calls everybody bro."**

**"Since when did I become everybody." Tinka says and leaves Gunther.**

**[End of Flashbacks]**

"Well...I don't think thats going to be the same..." Tinka says.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're still the Hessenheffers...but not as close as we used to be." She says.

I was just quiet.

"Besides me and Cece and Rocky are now friends." She tells me.

"But you didn't even like Cece...or Rocky." I say.

**[Flashback]**

**"Mrs. Loccasio likes me, everybody likes me!" Rocky tells Cece.**

**Tinka then taps Rocky on the shoulders.**

**The both turned.**

**"Not everybody." Tinka tells Rocky.**

**Tinka and Cece at the theaters.**

**"I am surprised that you invited me." Tinka tells Cece.**

**"Why?" Cece asked.**

**"Cause I don't like you." Tinka says.**

**[End of Flashbacks]**

"Oh Gunther, that was two years ago." She tells me. "People change."

"I know...but I never thought we were going to change..." I say a little sad.

She then hugged me.

"Gunther don't be sad, were still siblings, and in the future...we soon are going to take our own way." She says.

I hugged her back. "You're right." I say.

We looked at each other and smiled.

Then Cece pushed me away form Tinka. "OMG, Bff are you okay. Why are you crying, what did you do to her." Cece turns to me.

"Cece calm down, their tears of happiness." She says.

"Bff?" I say and looked at Tinka weird.

"She got amnesia." Tinka tells me.

"She what?!" I say shocked.

Then I see Ty go to Tinka.

"Tinka...we need to talk." He says and grabs her by the hand and they both leave.

I went to Cece. " You don't remember me?" I asked

"No but you're pretty cute." She tells me and I smiled and fixed my hair and clothes.

"All girls say that to me." I say.

"Hah, yeah right." Rocky says. "But you did get a little cute.

"Well then, I never thought you would get over Logan that quick." We hear a voice say.

"I just said he was cute-" Rocky said but then stopped as soon as she saw who it was.

"Logan..." Rocky says softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gunther's POV**

"Logan?" I asked them. "Who's Logan?"

"Yeah, who's Logan?...umm..." Cece says and looks at me.

"Rocky." I say.

"Yeah, Rocky. Who's Logan?" Cece says.

"Wow, you really do have amnesia." I tell her.

"What was that?" Cece asked.

"Nothing." I say quickly.

Rocky just had a mad look. Then she turned to that Logan guy.

"Logan, why are you here?" She asked him.

"Well Georgia called my dad and told us the terrible news about Cece getting amnesia. So we decided to come here and see how she's doing, and as I can see...she's doing really bad cause she doesn't even remember you." Logan says.

"Wait..how do you know me?" Cece asked him.

"Well...lets just put it this way...we were really close of becoming family." He says.

"Wait what?!" I say.

They all turned to me.

"Okay, what the heck did I miss, since I was gone." I tell them.

"A lot." Rocky says and turns to Logan. "So you just came here to check on Cece...and that's it?" Rocky says and had a look like she was expecting him to say something else.

"Well...um...yeah. I also came here for something else." He says.

Rocky then smiles. "Really for what?" She says.

"Well...I don't want to say. And well I go to go, my dad needs right now, I just came to check on you guys." He says and leaves.

"Oh...okay." Rocky says sadly.

Cece just looks at Rocky. "What's up with you...ummm." Cece says and looks at me again.

"Rocky." I say once again.

"Rocky, is something up with you and him, or you had something between each other." Cece asked.

"Well..its not like you're going to remember...but I'll tell you to boost up you memories." Rocky says.

Cece and I were just paying attention to her.

"Logan and I were just more than friends." Rocky tells us happily.

Cece nodded and I got my eyes wide.

"You actually got a boyfriend?!" I asked shockingly.

Rocky gave me a mad look. And Cece hit me on the stomach.

"Gunther that was rude." She tells me. "Please continue on." Cece says to Rocky.

"Wow...thank you." Rocky says. "As I was saying." Rocky continues.'

Well then, Cece might be small, but she sure hits hard...wait she remembered my name and we barely met?!

"Logan and I...go way back. I remembered when you and me for met him...which was at the mall. We were looking for a job cause 'Shake It Up, Chicago' burned down." She says.

**[Flashback]**

**~At the mall~**

**"Cece, stop collecting coins from the water ****fountain." Rocky tells Cece.**

**"Rocky, this a way of collecting money. If were not going to find jobs, then this our only choice." Cece tells Rocky.**

**Then Logan comes and throws a coin at the fountain but Cece catches it.**

**"Zam!" Logan says.**

**Rocky and Cece turn to him.**

**"I totally wished that someone would catch my coin." Logan tells them.**

**"Really?" Cece asked happily.**

**"Hahah...no." Logan says. "What are you doing collecting money form there."**

**"Well, we can't find jobs. So therefor my friend here is collecting the coins from the fountain." Rocky tells him.**

**"Hey, you two are looking for jobs?!" Logan says.**

**Cece and Rocky both nodded.**

**"I know this awesome owner at Bob's Kabobs. He's totally awesome, handsome, and really cool." Logan tells them.**

**"You're the owner form that place right?" Rocky says.**

**"Totally." Logan says.**

**~At Cece's apartment~**

**"Okay guys. My boyfriend's son is also coming in." Georgia tells Cece, Rocky, and Flynn.**

**"Yeah we know. We'll behave good." Rocky says.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

**Cece opened it and Logan was there.**

**"Let me guess, you're here to give me another chance huh." Cece says.**

**"No, this my dad's girlfriend's house...wait a minute." Logan says and stops what he's saying.**

**Cece got a shocked look. "Wait...please tell me that you're not." Cece then got interrupted.**

**"Hey sweetie." Geremy says and kisses Georgia.**

**"Well, this can't get any good now. Hah." Rocky says.**

**~Rocky and Logan, Rocky teaching Logan how to dance~**

**"Okay good, you're doing good." Rocky says.**

**They stepped on the side and then forward and Rocky accidentally kissed Logan.**

**She stepped away all shocked.**

**"Zam! If I know dance lessons were like this, I would of started this a lonngg time ago." Logan says.**

**~At the wedding~**

**"Wow, you look Zam." Logan tells Rocky.**

**"Thank you Logan, I don't really know what to say." Rocky says.**

**"I'll help you out, GOODBYE." Ty says.**

**And Rocky just leaves mad.**

**Logan and Ty were in silent.**

**"I'll just go." Logan says and was going to go the same direction where Rocky went but Ty stopped him.**

**"The other direction, good idea." Ty says and they both leave.**

**~Still at the wedding~**

**"Stop, mom and Geremy can't get married." Flynn says.**

**"Your mom can't get married cause I kissed Logan?" Rocky says.**

**Cece got a shocked look. "What? You kissed Logan?!"**

**"Ty, I thought you weren't going to say anything." Rocky tells Ty.**

**"I didn't say anything." Ty says.**

**"You told Ty, and you didn't tell me?" Cece says a little more angry.**

**~At Rocky's and Logan's date~**

**"I got these for you." Logan says and gives her flowers.**

**"Wow...these are amazing." Rocky says. "They look like flowers that belong to funneral." **

**"Well, the flower shop was closed, and those were the only ones I saw outside." Logan says and gives her a kiss on the cheeck.**

**Rocky just nodded.**

**[End of flashback]**

"Wait...why didn't I like him?" Cece asked.

I just had a shocked look. "I can't believe I missed all that."

"Well because he fired you. And you two wouldn't really get along." Rocky tells Cece.

Cece just nodded.

"He was like Gunther." Rocky says and points at me.

Cece and I just had a confused look.

"He liked sparkles?" I say.

"No, it was just hard for them two to get along. And you and Cece were like that as well. Although...you two did go out..and had some moments." Rocky says.

"How can I not get along well with this cute boy." Cece says.

"Well remember when-" Rocky says.

**[Flashback]**

**~At the subway stop~**

**"Hello people, you guys are looking at the new dancers on 'Shake It Up' and this is." Gunther says and points a flashlight at Tinka and she just froze.**

**Cece had a mad looks.**

**"Hahahaha." Gunther and Tinka began to laugh.**

**Gunther then pointed the flashlight on himself and froze.**

**~Gunther and Cece at a table~**

**"Hey guyyssss. How are you two doing." Rocky asked them.**

**"We are doing good, huh my little cookie." Gunther asked Cece.**

**"Kill me now." Cece tells Rocky.**

**"I rather not." Rocky says.**

**"Watch our new entrance." Gunther says. " I am Gunther!"**

**"And I am Gunther's girlfriend." Cece says angrily.**

**"Oh, your muffins are ready my little cookie." Gunther says. "I'll be back."**

**After went in, Rocky just bursted out laughing.**

**~At the prom~**

**"Come out cookie, show of that amazing dress of your's." Gunther says happily.**

**"No! There's is no way that I am coming out! And you can't make me." Cece says.**

**"I'll be back Rocky." Gunther says and goes and drags Cece.**

**~Still at the prom~**

**A slow song begins.**

**"This is for all those wonderful couples out there. So get close and cuzzy, cause its a romantic one." Rocky says and looks at Cece.**

**~At the 'Shake It Up, Studio'~**

**Gunther and Cece were dancing, then they finished.**

**"Wow, you're good. Tell that to anyone, I'll cut your legs off." Cece tells Gunther.**

**"You're not as bad as I thought. Tell that to anyone, I'll hand you the knife." Gunther tells Cece.**

**They both just smiled.**

**~At Cece's apartment~**

**Gunther and Cece were alone.**

**"So, I don't know how you got everyone to go, and now its only us two." Gunther says and sprays his mouth.**

**"Gunther, what makes you think that I love you." Cece says.**

**"The camera doesn't lie, baybeee." Gunther says in a husky tone.**

**Cece then pushes Gunther away and opens the door for him.**

**Gunther then stopped at the door and looked at Cece.**

**"By the way Cece, I love it when you play hard to get." Gunther tells her.**

**"Out!" Cece says and closes the door.**

**[End of flashbacks]**

"Really? How come I can't remember all that?" Cece tells me

I just gave her a I don't know look.

"But if we did go out again, I would of stayed with you longer." Cece says.

I just smiled to that. And I can see Rocky having a disgusted look and pretending to throw up.

**Ty's POV**

"Where are we going Ty?" Tinka asked me.

Then we stopped walking. "Away from the rest, cause I need answers." Ty says.

"What is it?"

"Do you like me?" I asked her.

Tinka got a surprised look.

"Tinka, answer me." I asked once again with a more serious face and tone.

"Yess..." She says softly.

"Huh?" I say.

"Yeah.." She says but even lower.

"Speak up Tinka."

"Yes Ty! I love you!" Tinka says loud.

LOVE? I didn't think she loved me...how long did she like me...

"You love me?" I say.

She nodded.

"How long ago did you have a crush on me." I asked.

"A long time ago. Ever since our date." She says.

I touched my chest and I could feel my heart beat.

"That's time when I had a crush on you too..." I say.

She looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me. After all we've been through. And I remember that time when you were going to get deported...I seriously got scared...cause I didn't want to lose the girl that I was falling for." I say.

She just stared at me.

"I would always tell myself that you were the one. And when Cece and Rocky told me that you had a crush on me...that seriously got me happy." I tell her.

**[Flashback]**

**~At the ping-pong table~**

**"I'll play you." Tinka tells Ty.**

**"You know how to play this game." Ty asked her.**

**"Oh, I'll try." Tinka says.**

**"Okay, but I won't hold back." Ty tells her.**

**He throws the ball up and hits it softly, and Tinka hits it really hard that Ty had to move out of the way.**

**He looked at Tinka all shocked.**

**"Now, now, no holding back." Tinka says.**

**~At the school~**

**Ty and Deuce went up to Tinka, cause she put a note on Ty's locker.**

**"Tinka, Tinka, Tinka." Ty says.**

**Tinka turns around slowly.**

**"Looks like the secrets out." Ty says.**

**"The fact that you have to much body spray, yeah that secrets been out since 7th grade." Tinka says and covers her nose.**

**Ty smells himself.**

**"No not that, your his secret admire." Deuce says.**

**"Yeah." Ty agrees happily.**

**~At the Studio~**

**"And the ones that made it in." Phil says.**

**"Tinka Hessenheffer!" Phil says.**

**"Oh mother of goats! Thank you." Tinka says and turns to Ty, "You to Ty." **

**They both then hug.**

**~At the studio~**

**"Lost in paradise...or should I say, in France." Tinka says and leaves while doing an evil laugh.**

**Ty just gives her a look of her being crazy.**

**~Still at the studio~**

**"Tinka, may I say that the sparkles you're wearing brings out the sparkles from your eyes." Ty says.**

**"And may I say that your body spray brings out the breakfast from my stomach." Tinka says.**

**"Uhhhh, playing hard to get huh?" Ty tells Tinka.**

**"No, playing...GET AWAY FROM ME." Tinka says.**

**"Oh yeah, she's got it bad." Ty says and leaves.**

**~At Tinka's apartment~**

**Ty goes and knocks on her door.**

**Tinka opens the door.**

**"Ty, I'm not in the mood of being bothered with. I'm busy taking out kittens." She says.**

**"You, me date on tonight." Ty says.**

**"Don't be silly, that's not the proper way of asking me out. You need to knee down, and milk seven goats." She says.**

**"Huh?" Ty says.**

**"Hah, Tinka make a joke, its fifteen goats." Tinka says.**

**~At their date~**

**"Dance with me." Ty says and gives Tinka his hand.**

**They then began to dance.**

**~Back to her apartment~**

**"So you up to a second date." Ty asked.**

**"I don't know, we're so different." Tinka says.**

**"Well, just think about it." Ty says.**

**"I will." Tinka says and kisses him.**

**"I will too...a lot." Ty says and leaves.**

**[End of flashbacks]**

"Are you still up to on having that second date?" Ty asked Tinka.

"Yes Ty...I will go out with you for that second date...and maybe...be together." She says.

Ty smiled and gave her a hug.

Deuce then comes. "Umm sorry for interrupting you two, but Georgia wants all of us to go up with her." Deuce says while having a confused look.

They both looked at each other. "What can she possibly want?" Ty asked himself and they all went up.

* * *

**Well that's it. Thanks for everyone who's supporting me :D**

**And to the person that, asked me a question, go ahead, I don't mine :) I'm close of finishing it, and besides its also my last story I'm going to write ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: There was a Rogan, Gece, and Tynka moment. && flashbacks :D LOL (for all you Rogan, Gece, and Tynka fans) **


End file.
